


she's kissing you

by miss-minnelli (sherlollyshipperalltheway)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/miss-minnelli
Summary: she's kissing you and you can see the rest of your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey so i needed to get this out today. 
> 
> in case it's not clear, the narrator, the "you" is always erin.
> 
> inspired by several posts on tumblr about different kinds of kisses.

she’s dancing for you in the lab—circling her hips and licking her lips, all without breaking eye contact. at some point she starts doing a kick-line of one.

 

you blush, just like you always do, but today you’re brave and you blow her a kiss.

 

it’s an invitation, and she seems eager to take it.

 

~

 

you and holtz and abby and patty are having a movie night, and you somehow end up with your head on holtzmann’s shoulder.

 

it’s almost the end of the movie and you can feel yourself drifting off.

 

just before you’re lost to sleep, you feel her press a gentle kiss to your forehead. she must think you’re asleep. you smile faintly, and then you are.

 

~

 

she’s kissing you gently on the mouth. the two of you are standing on the doorstep of your apartment building, and she’s got her hands on your waist ever so lightly.

 

you can feel yourself starting to smile, but you try and hold it back so the kiss doesn’t end.

 

the two of you have just been out on your first official date, and she’s been nothing but sweet.

 

you break the kiss first because you can’t contain your smile anymore. you tell her goodnight with a little giggle, and she gives you a two-fingered salute.

 

you think you might be falling for her.

 

~

 

you’re finally kissing her in front of abby and patty. the two of you managed to keep this a secret for a little over two weeks, but now the cat’s out of the bag.

 

abby is clapping and patty is cheering raucously. you can feel holtzmann smile against your lips. she wraps her hands around your waist and pulls you tighter.

 

the cheering has stopped, and now patty is groaning, saying she doesn’t want to watch the two of you get it on.

 

neither of you particularly give a damn what she wants right now.

 

abby manages to shove you and holtz in the direction of the staircase, and you break the kiss long enough to scurry up to the lab and collapse on the couch.

 

you make out for what feels like hours.

 

~

 

at the very last second, she pulls you out of the way of a falling wardrobe, just before patty wrangles the ghost into the containment unit.

 

you look down at the dents the wardrobe made in the floor and think about how much it would have hurt to have been underneath it.

 

she starts walking away with the others as if nothing happened, but you grab her arm and pull her into a tight embrace.

 

you kiss her with a new eagerness and she responds quickly, running her hands through your hair—for once, with no slime in it. you pull back long enough to whisper a ‘thank you’ in her mouth, and then you make out until another ghost finds its way into the room.

 

you know it would look cheesy to anybody else (especially abby), but you take her hand and the two of you bust the ghost together, with one hand each.

 

~

 

she slowly places kisses up your right arm, dragging her lips across your skin. one of her hands lazily strokes your bare stomach.

 

you can feel yourself getting aroused for the second time this evening, but when you try to reach between your legs, she grabs your hand and kisses it instead.

 

she tells you she’ll get there, but she wants to take it slow this time. the first time you slept together—practically moments earlier—had been all fast movements and needy screams. this time, she moves slowly, and right before your climax you realize that you’re probably in love with her.

 

you’re too afraid to tell her now, but you know you’ll tell her soon enough.

 

instead, you give her the best orgasm you’ve ever given anyone, and both of you fall asleep almost immediately afterwards.

 

~

 

she says it first. you’re cooking pancakes together in the kitchen of your apartment, and she lets it slip while flipping a particularly large pancake.

 

she loves you.

 

you tell her you love her back, more than she’ll ever know.

 

she kisses you so sweetly that you both get distracted and burn several pancakes.

 

it’s worth it.

 

~

 

you kiss her at the top of a ferris wheel on her birthday.

 

the sun is setting and it’s a cliché, but you do it anyway.

 

~

 

you are calling her name, but she isn’t responding. she’s sitting right in front of you at the kitchen table in the firehouse, but she seems to have fallen asleep while drinking her coffee.

 

the two of you are practically living together, but she didn’t come to your apartment last night.

 

usually, this doesn’t worry you because sometimes she just needs a night alone to decompress, but yesterday you guys had an argument about commitment. she told you she didn’t want to move in together, that it was too soon. you told her that eight months was a reasonable amount of time to date before moving in together.

 

there had been much more yelling than either of you intended, and she’d taken off before you could come to a civil agreement on the matter.

 

it appears that she took her frustrations out by drinking herself half to death, because she looks awful this morning, slumped over a half-eaten bagel and a cup of cooling coffee. she looks so sad, and you immediately feel bad for pushing the issue last night.

 

you gently shake her awake, and in her eyes all you see is guilt. you want her to know that you take part of the responsibility for the argument, and there is no need for her to feel so guilty, so you turn her head towards yours, and give her a long kiss.

 

she hardly responds, and you spend the rest of the day biting your nails.  

 

~

 

she’s kissing you, but you aren’t moving. you don’t feel anything anymore.

 

she’s trying to say she’s sorry, that she had been drunk, that _jessica_ didn’t mean anything, that she was an accident. and what does that even mean? it hadn’t been an accident that jill went to a bar and got drunk instead of staying home and fixing _this_.

 

she’s stopped kissing you now, and you find that you’re kind of glad.

 

your eyes tear up at this revelation.

 

she’s apologizing with her hands—she’s speaking, but she keeps touching you, especially your face, and you need for her to stop. you push her away and she closes her eyes. one tear leaks out of each eye like she’s a character on some tv soap. when she opens them, you’re shaking your head, and she knows you’re saying it’s really over now.

 

you leave without saying a word.

 

~

 

she has you pressed up against her workbench and she’s kissing you passionately. you’re kissing her back, and god, does it feel good.

 

it registers about a minute later how wrong this is. you’re broken up, and you’re still extremely angry with her, you’re just having trouble remembering why while her lips are on your neck.

 

there’s been so much tension in the firehouse in the last month that you were both bound to break at some point.

 

she reaches down to palm you through your jeans and you let her for a moment, but then you think you might cry, so you push her away. you tell her you can’t do this. it hurts too much and you can’t stand to be hurt like that again.

 

you expect her to protest, but she just steps back quietly. she looks guilty and defeated.

 

she tells you she’ll see you later, but you don’t see her again for three days.

 

~

 

you have her pressed up against the inside of the bathroom door at the firehouse, and you can’t stop kissing her. you missed her so much and you were so worried about her.

 

you tell her so with your kisses. you tell her that she isn’t allowed to leave again like that. you tell her that she has to tell one of us if she’s taking off for a whole week, because you’ve been worried sick.

 

all without speaking.

 

you missed her so much this week. you’ve missed kissing her too. it’s been four months since your lips touched, and five since she broke your heart.

 

she tries to slide out of the kiss, but you bite her lip and hold her in place with your hands. the kiss turns angry, but soon you feel her breaking under you.

 

you let her go abruptly and she just looks sad.

 

you must be staring because she starts explaining. she tells you she can’t kiss you if she can’t have all of you. when you try and argue, she stops you and tells you she can’t take anymore pain.

 

she leaves and you cry alone in the bathroom because you can’t have what you want, and because you don’t even know if she’s truly what you want anymore. all you know is that you’ve missed her—you still miss her, even though she’s back.

 

~

 

she’s staring at you.

 

well, she’s staring at the flowers in your hands, and she’s clinging to the knob of her front door.

 

she beckons you in and you thrust the flowers towards her. her eyes panic slightly, as if maybe she doesn’t own a vase, but she recovers quickly and takes the flowers with a small smile.

 

she asks you what you’re doing at her apartment at eleven pm on a wednesday.

 

it’s been three months since your last kiss, and the two of you have somewhat rebuilt your friendship, but it’s still awkward and uncharted.

 

you tell her that you’re here because you’re done being angry and hurt and selfish, and that you’re sorry that you hurt her along the way. she is still guarded and doesn’t say anything.

 

the silence is long enough that you feel the need to fill it, so you blurt out that you’re still in love with her.

 

there are tears in her eyes, and then she’s kissing you tenderly.

 

she breaks the kiss long enough to tell you that she loves you too, and promises never to hurt you again. you promise her the same thing back, and then she’s kissing you again.

 

you move in together the next day.

 

~

 

she crashes her lips into yours the moment you say ‘yes’.

 

you’re standing next to her in the lab, and she just blurted out the big question over a pile of broken wrenches. somehow it makes sense for the two of you.

 

she takes a step back and you whimper, but then reaches for your left hand and slips on the engagement ring.

 

she kisses your hand briefly and then she kisses you on the mouth with so much love. you can’t believe it’s all for you.

 

she kisses you and you know that you’re going to live happily ever after.  

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please let me know if you enjoyed <3


End file.
